Sup Boss?
by Goldenseal
Summary: When a newly elected leader meets his respective nation, its a tale of craziness, distrust and confused political leaders. With lots of hamburger eating and soda slurping the U.s president meets his country for the first time.


The newly elected President stood in the oval office for the first time. After many grueling weeks of speeches and debates, it was over. He was the President of the United States. The votes were close, too close in his opinion. _If we hadn't won over Delaware…_

The President recalled the moment, not too long ago, when he was sworn in. It had seemed an out-of-body experience. All those long hours had finally worn off and he was officially the leader of this country. His wife and two children were currently taking a tour of the White House.

The President crossed the room in a few quick strides, reaching his new desk. He sat down at the chair, unable to contain a triumphant grin as he look across the room. This was _the Oval Office _and he was _The President. _His gaze wandered to the two Secret Service officers posted outside the door. He dropped the grin, how unprofessional.

Just then, the door swung upon. A man leaped into the room, arm outstretched in a flamboyant gesture. He was a young man, probably in his twenties. He had bright blue eyes, glasses and a messy dirty blond hair with an unusual cowlick on the side. He wore a brown bomber jacket, a tan jacket underneath with a white dress suit and a tie. The strange man also had light brown pants and black shoes. The weirdest part of his appearance was the huge goofy grin plastered in his face.

The man turned to the agents.

"It's okay Bob, Terry. It's me." The stranger flashed a double thumbs up. And, to the Presidents surprise, the supposedly loyal agents nodded and exited the room.

The intruder now swiveled on his heel, turning back to The President.

"Hey , I suppose you're my new boss!" The President found his arm being shaken vigorously.

The young man kept talking, still smiling like a maniac.

"I voted for you of course, loved your speeches and all." Suddenly his expression changed to a frown. "No, no I didn't. I didn't like you at all." The intruder had a strange look of confusion on his face.

Now the President was convinced this man was insane, his hand slowly reached for the button under the desk that he had been informed about this morning. He hadn't expected to use it so soon.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that boss." The man's voice startled the President. He could have sworn he was speaking in a southern accent before, now he sounded like he was from Boston.

"Security already knows I'm here. For some reason the presidents always try to press the button. Nixon tries to get me arrested multiple times before I explained who I was." He raised his eyebrows in a _can you believe it? _Sort of expression.

The President finally found his voice. "And who…?" He looked at the possibly crazy young man in front of him. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry dude. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is the United States of America. But you can call me America. I'll be working with you these next four years. Totally awesome right?" The _definitely _crazy man grinned and took a huge bite out of a hamburger that the President was sure he hadn't had before.

"You're America?" The President asked for the billionth time. No matter how many times he asked, the answer was always the same, crazy and impossible.

"Yeah dude. Didn't ya here me the last time?"

"As in the anthropomorphic personification of America?"

"Whoa big words. But I think you said it. I'm compiled of the thoughts memories and emotions of the American people, as well as the strength and history of the land. The history and culture of the great American people all make up me!" The speech would have been semi-impressive if he hadn't been slurping down multiple sodas as he spoke, garbling his words.

"But you can call my Alfred if you like. Alfred F Jones."

_Finally, a name! _The President didn't know how to react to all this, he stared blankly at him for a long time.

The man-Alfred- rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"So, uh, dude? You gonna say something?"

"You're completely and utterly insane."

Alfred winked at the President. "Well that's the spirit! But I do have something here to convince you."

He plunged his hands into his coat pockets and started pulling out loads of strange objects. A McDonald's happy meal, a robot action figure, a baseball bat, various coins and change, a D.S and a few candy bars all piled onto the President's desk. The President stared at the collection of objects, not noticing the large book Alfred had pulled until it landed on the desk in front of him with a loud thud. _How did all that fit in there anyway?_

"Here's my photo album!" Alfred opened the book and started flipping through the pages. It was a very old book, the cover was made of a much worn leather and bound with string. The pages were yellowed with age and wrinkled, it looked like something that should belong in a museum, not in some wacko's unnaturally large pockets. Alfred turn the pages recklessly not at all concerned about tears in the pages. He pointed to a painting in the beginning of the journal.

"This is a picture of me and ol' Georgie." He said, "Course, we didn't have cameras back then but the artist was a pretty awesome guy."

The President looked closer at the page. It was a very old painting. It showed George Washington and his family. The President had never seen this before but he could easily recognize the first president in the picture standing next to his wife.

Alfred pointed at a figure standing to the left of George.

"And that's me." He said.

The President looked closer at the person Alfred was talking about. He was a young man, wearing colonial type clothing. He did look very similar to the man standing in front of the President now.

The President shook his head. "Probably just a coincidence."

Alfred's grin dropped from his face. "Dang, that's how I convinced Bill." The frown didn't last long, however and soon the grin was back on his face. "Well, I still got some loads more."

"That's a sketch of me and my good friend Abe." He flipped to a poorly done drawing of Abraham Lincoln next to another man.

Again, The President dismissed this claim. "That doesn't look like you at all."

"What?" Alfred looked outraged, he picked up the book and turned it around looking at it in different angles. "Okay…maybe I put on a few pounds but still…"

He took the book and flipped through a bunch more pages. "Here look, an actual photograph. This is me and Teddy Roosevelt."

The President stared in shock at the photograph that clearly depicted the 26th president and a man with the same weird cowlick, same old eyes.

"Uh…Photoshop?" The President said weakly.

Alfred simply smiled, "Well you're a hard one aren't you? Don't worry dude Eisenhower was just the same."

And photo after photo came, showing the same man with the same stupid grin appearing throughout history. Alfred on horseback, gun in his hand, shaking hands with the president, doing the funky chicken at the inaugural ball, Alfred flashing the thumbs up in front of the building site of the Panama Canal, giving a crisp salute dressed in full army uniform. There he was riding with Kennedy, giving the first lady a high-five. And, the weirdest one, Alfred smiling at the camera next to a bunch of different people, a man with long blond hair, a Asian man who looked very uncomfortable, a man with short blonde hair and green eyes who looked about to throw up, A buff unsmiling German man with who had a short Italian man with a weird curl and big smile giving him a hug.

There were many other people in the back of the photo. Such as, a man with a creepy smile holding up a bent pipe, a woman with long brown hair brandishing a frying pan and an albino man smiling widely at the camera.

The President looked at the photos of Alfred and the one of all the people. It was impossible for him to be in all these photographs, in all these event throughout history-but yet, he was. The President was unsure who all those people were in the photograph but he put the question aside for later. He looked up at the man standing in front of him, in shock.

"America?" he asked hesitantly. It felt weird to say it.

"Yeah! Finally convinced you did I?" America grabbed the objects still on the desk and started putting them back in his pockets. "And you can call me Alfred if ya' like."

"Alright…Alfred." The President rubbed his forehead, he could already feel a headache staring. He could tell this was going to be a very loooong four years.

Alfred gave him a big wide smile. "Oh by the way, I'm having a party tomorrow. Invited a bunch of other nations to come too. That okay, boss?"

"I…uh…What?!"

A brand new boss with a bunch of crazy countries?! This was turning out to be one weird, weird day.

**Just a plot bunny that had been stuck in my head for a while. Hope you guys liked it! ;) And, yes, this is a one-shot. (The ending sucked I know, couldn't think of how to wrap it up good.)**

** This is my first time writing Hetalia so please tell me how I did. **

**~Adios!**


End file.
